Translocation
Translocation is an extremely new field of magic. Often confused with conjuring, translocation is the act of dematerializing a object at one location and materializing it at another, making it appear as if the object was conjured out of thin air. This is not the case, as a translocated object is real matter transported from elsewhere, and is not composed of degradable magical energy (mana) from subspace, thus remaining permanent after the spell has been cast. One of the few known translocation attempts was CLAW's attempt on President Whitmore's life during a speech. History Research into translocation began in the late 1980s during the Awakening Incident. With the discovery of quantum mechanics and a greater understanding of particle physics and spacetime, scientists theorized that it would be possible to transport particles and atoms from one location to another using quantum tunneling. Further research with the aid of magic yielded some promising results, intitally being able to shift photon particles by several centimeters in a lab by the year 1990. By the year 2000, the first full atom was sent through a quantum tunnel from one end of a testing facility laboratory to another. However this took a lot of energy and caused the power grid of the facility to short out and the wizard assisting the scientists to be knocked unconscious, winded from the exhaustion of channeling so much magic. Nevertheless, the experiment was a successful one, yet it proved that translocation research had an extremely long road ahead. By 2010, translocation has managed to send small microscopic objects from one end of a laboratory chamber, but this has massive power and concentration requirements as before. In the late 2010s, the ability to transport objects progressed to being able to move tiny, small objects the size of a pin. It is theorized that with better refinement and a different approach to magical specific intent that larger objects can be eventually transmitted with more ease, by a single wizard. However research continues to this day, and it may be decades or more until it becomes a more commonplace practice. 2030 Translocation was used in an attempt to murder US President Marcus Whitmore by a rogue group of CLAW agents. The attempt ultimately failed, as only one shot hit and failed to kill before Whitmore was moved to safety, and targeting him a second time was impossible due to the requirement that the target be relatively immobile (Whitmore was giving a long speech at a podium). The object in question was a fired bullet: the targeting and actual translocation required a team of wizards for the assassination attempt, who also had to remain relatively immobile to carry out the long distance attack. Characteristics Wizards making items appear out of thin air by teleportation is incorrectly observed as conjuring, which is making temporary material out of mana. To translocate an item, it must be summoned by a wizard from a location that they know specifically. Translocation spellcasting takes immense concentration, focus and thought, as well as requiring powerful channeling devices and highly skilled wizards, the most optimal device being a full-size staff with a nearly perfect or perfectly pure Rm core. * The larger the mass of an object to be translocated, the more magical energy and concentration it takes, as more particles must be accounted for. * The longer the translocation distance, the more magical energy and concentration it takes. Translocation between vague locations and locations that are not within line of sight are currently impossible but research is being done to bypass this shortcoming. * Currently due to this, magical translocation can only be done on very small scales, as the difficulty of translocation increases exponentially with size. Leading magical researchers can transport microscopic objects across moderate distances while lesser but still highly skilled wizards can transport only particles at ranges of meters. This is an extremely complex form of magic as it requires relevant knowledge of quantum tunneling and thus is a rare skill. As quantum tunneling has only been recently understood in the last few years, the ability is new and only practiced by highly skilled and specialized wizards. Category:Magic